Two treatments for attentional deficits in hyperkinetic children are compared. The treatments are methylphenidate therapy and a psychoeducational training strategy. The effectiveness of combining both treatments is also assessed. In addition, the effects of different doses of methylphenidate are compared. Subjects are boys between ages six and twelve years. The research involves attentional, behavioral, academic, and affective measures.